culturefandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Women's Hockey World Cup
| count = 2 | second = | third = | matches = 38 | goals = 153 | top_scorer = Maartje Paumen | top_scorer_goals = 12 | best_player = Luciana Aymar | previous_year = 2006 | previous_tournament = 2006 Women's Hockey World Cup | next_year = 2014 | next_tournament = 2014 Women's Hockey World Cup }} The 2010 Women's Hockey World Cup was the 12th edition of the Women's Hockey World Cup field hockey tournament. It was held from 29 August to 11 September 2010 in Rosario, Argentina. Argentina won the tournament for the second time after defeating defending champions the Netherlands 3–1 in the final. England won the third place match by defeating Germany 2–0 to claim their first ever World Cup medal. Background After Argentina was confirmed as host nation, it was decided to hold the tournament in Buenos Aires in a new stadium built in GEBA's grounds, but the club later refused to organize it due to economical difficulties. The second option had been the Jockey Club de Rosario, venue of the 2014 Champions Trophy, but the local government of Rosario decided instead to build a new stadium with a capacity for 12,000 people with mobile grandstands in Fisherton, a neighbourhood located in the western part of the city. Qualification Each of the continental champions from five federations and the host nation received an automatic berth. The European and Asian federations received two and one extra quotas respectively based upon the FIH World Rankings at the completion of the 2008 Summer Olympics. In addition to the three winners of each of the three Qualifiers, the following twelve teams, shown with final pre-tournament rankings, competed in this tournament. : –Argentina qualified both as host and continental champion, therefore that quota was given to the European federation allowing Spain to qualify directly to the World Cup as the fourth placed team at the 2009 EuroHockey Nations Championship Competition format Twelve teams competed in the tournament with the competition consisting of two rounds. In the first round, teams were divided into two pools of six teams, and played in a round-robin format with each of the teams playing all other teams in the pool once. Teams were awarded three points for a win, one point for a draw and zero points for a loss. At the end of the pool matches, teams were ranked in their pool according to the following criteria in order: *Total points accumulated *Number of matches won *Goal difference *Goals for *The result of the match played between the teams in question Following the completion of the pool games, teams placed first and second in each pool advanced to a single-elimination round consisting of two semifinal games, a third place play-off and a final. Remaining teams competed in classification matches to determine their ranking in the tournament. During these matches, extra time of 7½ minutes per half was played if teams were tied at the end of regulation time. During extra time, play followed golden goal rules with the first team to score declared the winner. If no goals were scored during extra time, a penalty stroke competition took place. Squads Umpires Below are the 16 umpires appointed by the International Hockey Federation: *Claire Adenot (FRA) *Julie Ashton-Lucy (AUS) *Stella Bartlema (NED) *Frances Block (ENG) *Marelize de Klerk (RSA) *Carolina de la Fuente (ARG) *Elena Eskina (RUS) *Amy Hassick (USA) *Kelly Hudson (NZL) *Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) *Michelle Joubert (RSA) *Carol Metchette (IRL) *Miao Lin (CHN) *Irene Presenqui (ARG) *Lisa Roach (AUS) *Wendy Stewart (CAN) Results All times are Argentina time (UTC−03:00) First round Pool A : Advanced to semifinals |score=7–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Agliotti Hoog Lammers Paumen |goals2=Rampal |umpires=Julie Ashton Lucy (AUS) Frances Block (ENG)}} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Wilde Bachmann |goals2= |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=McGurk Blyth |goals2=Chiba |umpires=Amy Hassick (USA) Carolina de la Fuente (ARG)}} ---- |score=3–6 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rampal Rani |goals2=Blyth Nelson Eastham Arrold Liddelow |umpires=Kelly Hudson (NZL) Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG)}} ---- |score=7–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Hoog Lammers Agliotti Paumen van der Pols Schopman |goals2=Forgesson |umpires=Marelize de Klerk (RSA) Carol Metchette (IRL)}} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Stöckel Keller |goals2=Murakami |umpires=Elena Eskina (RUS) Stella Bartlema (NED)}} ---- |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rampal |goals2=Hoffmann Stöckel Keller Haase |umpires=Carol Metchette (IRL) Amy Hassick (USA)}} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Arrold |goals2=Paumen Smeets |umpires=Michelle Joubert (RSA) Frances Block (ENG)}} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Chiba Nakashima |goals2=Forgesson Sharland |umpires=Irene Presenqui (ARG) Lisa Roach (AUS)}} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Rampal Handa |umpires=Miao Lin (CHN) Julie Ashton-Lucy (AUS)}} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Stöckel |goals2=Paumen Lammers |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG)}} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Forgesson |goals2=McGurk Nelson Liddelow |umpires=Carolina De La Fuente (ARG) Carol Metchette (IRL)}} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sharland Glynn |goals2= |umpires=Amy Hassick (USA) Michelle Joubert (RSA)}} ---- |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=van As Paumen Welten Lammers |goals2=Chiba |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Miao Lin (CHN)}} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Bachmann |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} Pool B : Advanced to semifinals |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zhao Yudiao |goals2=Kim Young-ran Park Mi-hyun |umpires=Kelly Hudson (NZL) Lisa Roach (USA)}} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Comerma Petchame |goals2=Danson Cullen Gilbert |umpires=Marelize de Klerk (RSA) Elena Eskina (RUS)}} ---- |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Barrionuevo Aymar Russo |goals2=Coetzee Ryan |umpires=Carol Metchette (IRL) Stella Bartlema (NED)}} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Macleod |umpires=Irene Presenqui (ARG) Julie Ashton-Lucy (AUS)}} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Coetzee Damons |goals2=Camón |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Carolina de la Fuente (ARG)}} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rebecchi |goals2= |umpires=Miao Lin (CHN) Michelle Joubert (RSA)}} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Wilson |goals2=Ren Ye Fu Baorong Gao Lihua |umpires=Stella Bartlema (NED) Carolina de la Fuente (ARG)}} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Richardson |goals2=Kim Jong-eun |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Barrionuevo Gulla Luchetti |umpires=Julie Ashton-Lucy (AUS) Marelize de Klerk (RSA)}} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Richardson |goals2=Coetzee |umpires=Carolina De La Fuente (ARG) Kelly Hudson (NZL)}} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kim Bo-mi Cheon Seul-ki |goals2=Comerma Muñoz |umpires=Frances Block (ENG) Carol Metchette (IRL)}} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Barrionuevo Aymar |umpires=Wendy Stewart (CAN) Michelle Joubert (RSA)}} ---- |score=0–6 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Li Hongxia Fu Baorong Ma Yibo |umpires=Elena Eskina (RUS) Marelize de Klerk (RSA)}} ---- |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lee Seon-ok Kim Bo-mi Cheon Seul-ki Kim Young-ran Park Mi-hyun |goals2=Damons Botha |umpires=Irene Presenqui (ARG) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Barrionuevo Sruoga |goals2= |umpires=Stella Bartlema (NED) Julie Ashton-Lucy (AUS)}} Fifth to twelfth place classification Eleventh and twelfth place |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Murakami Chiba |goals2=Cruz |umpires=Kelly Hudson (NZL) Amy Hassick (USA)}} Ninth and tenth place |score=4–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rani Rampal Anjum Karim Handa |goals2=George Ryan Coetzee |umpires=Stella Bartlema (NED) Miao Lin (CHN)}} Seventh and eighth place |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Forgesson C. Harrison Eshuis |goals2= |umpires=Irene Presenqui (ARG) Carolina de la Fuente (ARG)}} Fifth and sixth place |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Eastham Arrold |goals2=Kim Young-ran |umpires=Carol Metchette (IRL) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} First to fourth place classification (p.s.)'|'1 (4)'| |1 (3) |9 September 2010|' '|'2'| |1 |11 September 2010| |1|' '|'3' |11 September 2010|' '|'2'| |0 }} Semifinals |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Paumen |goals2=MacLeod |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Michelle Joubert (RSA) |penalties1=Paumen Schopman Goderie Welten Lammers |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Richardson Cullen Walsh Craddock Rogers}} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Aymar Luchetti |goals2=Stöckel |umpires=Frances Block (ENG) Julie Ashton-Lucy (AUS)}} Third and fourth place |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Danson Richardson |goals2= |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Carolina de la Fuente (ARG)}} Final |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Paumen |goals2=Rebecchi Barrionuevo |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Marelize de Klerk (RSA)}} Awards Statistics Final standings # # # # # # # # # # # # Goalscorers ;12 goals * Maartje Paumen ;7 goals * Rani Rampal ;6 goals * Noel Barrionuevo * Krystal Forgesson ;5 goals * Luciana Aymar * Kaori Chiba * Kim Lammers ;4 goals * Ashleigh Nelson * Ma Yibo * Helen Richardson * Maike Stöckel * Pietie Coetzee ;3 goals * Carla Rebecchi * Nicole Arrold * Ellen Hoog * Kayla Sharland * Kim Young-ran ;2 goals * Rosario Luchetti * Madonna Blyth * Casey Eastham * Shelly Liddelow * Kobie McGurk * Fu Baorong * Gao Lihua * Alex Danson * Hannah Macleod * Tina Bachmann * Natascha Keller * Jasjeet Kaur Handa * Ai Murakami * Marilyn Agliotti * Cindy Botha * Sulette Damons * Vida Ryan * Cheon Seul-ki * Kim Bo-mi * Park Mi-hyun * Gloria Comerma ;1 goal * Alejandra Gulla * Mariné Russo * Daniela Sruoga * Li Hongxia * Ren Ye * Zhao Yudiao * Crista Cullen * Susie Gilbert * Lydia Haase * Eileen Hoffmann * Celine Wilde * Saba Anjum Karim * Ritu Rani * Mie Nakashima * Janneke Schopman * Minke Smeets * Naomi van As * Michelle van der Pols * Lidewij Welten * Clarissa Eshuis * Katie Glynn * Charlotte Harrison * Lesle-Ann George * Jennifer Wilson * Kim Jong-eun * Lee Seon-ok * Núria Camón * Montse Cruz * Silvia Muñoz * Carlota Petchame References External links *Official FIH website Category:2010 Women's Hockey World Cup 2010 Women's Hockey World Cup 2010 Hockey Category:Women's field hockey in Argentina Category:Sport in Rosario, Santa Fe